Yellow Ribbon
by Anime-crazyfan101
Summary: Sasuke was coming home after three long years. He sent a letter home telling he was free, his husband knew what to do if he still wanted him.


**A/N:** So this is a song fic for Nailej because her Birthday is close or it has already passed, she wasn't too specific. Anyway, this is for you Neilej... I'm not very good with song fics and I hope I interpreted the story well. I had to download the song and put it on loop for the me to come up with this story. This was born! So, enjoy :)

Story inspired by the song- Tie a yellow ribbon round the old oak tree

* * *

He was coming home. He had waited for this day for such a long time that it felt too surreal for him to actually realize this was not one of those dreams he's had countless times in his cell. He's done his time and it felt good to finally walk through that long hallway, seeing the man in front of him look at him with a raised brow. He tried to not show anything, remained closed off on the outside, however, on the inside, he was glad to finally be able to be free.

It had been three long years since he last saw Naruto, he still wondered if Naruto still wanted him after everything that had happened between the two of them. He had sent him a letter, the first out of all those three long years, telling him that he was free. He never got a response back, but Naruto knew what to do if he still wanted him. He needed to know what was his and what was not now that he was free.

Three long years since he last saw that blond hair, those dazzling blue eyes and that smile that would warm his heart. He was probably the only one that could see past the stoic mask he could never eradicate from and he was glad. If it wasn't for his blond, he wouldn't know who to come back home to.

"Has it been three years already, Sasuke?" he said nothing but nodded his head curtly, the silver haired man smiled. "Time has passed by" he handed the inky haired man his belongings, Sasuke took them and was escorted out, his last departing words-

"Not fast enough"

The sun shined down on him as he stood outside, the first inhale of open air of many now that he didn't have to watch his back or put up with misuse of power from the other guards. He was free, after three long years. He had been convicted for battery assault against a civilian, however, no one knew the true story of to why he had attacked the creep.

It was the 18th of June, summer was on it's way, and so was the anniversary of one Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. They had been married already for five years, they had married young. They had been best friends since high school and both had confessed to each other after one of their many quarrels that they routinely had. Their marriage was held in their back yard, under an oak tree.

Sasuke knew the strengths and weaknesses of his blond and the same could be said about Sasuke. One weakness Naruto would always, _always_, reminded him of was his possessiveness. That was the reason to why he was convicted of the assault. The creep, he figured out during trial, had been convicted of sexual harassment before- the reason to why Sasuke was given three years and not the usual sentence like everyone else.

The creep had been flirting with, not only him, but with his blond. Had the _audacity_ to flirt in front of him, bastard wanted an early death sentence. When the creep's hand moved to his blonde's ass, that had been the last straw.

All he remembered after that was his fist connected to the man's face and the raw anger that flared from his belly all the way to his clenched fist.

He sighed as he remembered Naruto's angered expression, he was angry, not at the fact that he had accidentally killed the mofo, but because he was going to be convicted of murder. Naruto had screamed his lungs out at the Uchiha, his face red and his eyes flared up in anger. It ached him to remember Naruto's frown and hurt expression when the jury had made his verdict.

"Are you getting in or not?" Sasuke blinked a couple of times before looking at the man in front of him. It was the bus driver, waiting for him to answer. His hand went deep into his jacket pocket and found change.

He climbed on and placed the change in the slot. His destination was going to take some time, he was okay with that. It gave him time to calm his nerves, not knowing if his blond still wanted him after all he'd been put through.

The bus was fairly empty, he could count the amount of people with one hand, including the bus driver. He paid no mind as he found an empty seat at the far end of the bus to his left. He sat and looked out the window, hoping his blond still wanted him back.

As the bus moved, he would only see the tall trees and small cookie-cut houses with shrubs and who knows what else. He couldn't wait to hear Naruto's voice, for his hands to touch tan colored skin and kiss those full lips that would leave him wanting more, feeling light. He loved that blond, the same blond that could make him feel the only important person in the world and at the same time feel like wanting to tear his hair out when they bickered endlessly.

"You've been looking more somber by each passing minute" his eyes shifted to the person in front of him. It was a male around his age, his hair up in a ponytail and his eyes a greyish color. He wore baggy jeans and a gray hooded sweater underneath a black shirt. Sasuke raised a brow at the man in front of him as said man's eyes wandered up and down on Sasuke.

"You heading somewhere important?" Sasuke didn't want to answer, certainly not to some stranger on the bus.

"Home" the words left his lips before he could even stop himself, the man next to him raised a lazy brow, a curve on his lips indicating amusement.

"Were you in the service?" Sasuke scoffed and looked out the window once more, he could see the sun lowering, the sky turning a slight amber color as the tress passed by in a blur. He could remember sitting in the backyard with Naruto, looking at the same sky for hours, Naruto laying on his lap while he would unconsciously make circles on his blonde's belly.

"Convicted" the man's brow rose even higher, however, he made no indication of fear or precaution. Sasuke's dark eyes looked back at the man in front of him who seemed to stare at him blankly. They said nothing for some time before the man spoke again.

"You don't look the type" Sasuke smirked and looked out the window once more. Many would think he was a gentleman by the way he carried out himself, however, that was always a facade. He had been born from a very wealthy family, the youngest and spoiled to the core by his mother and brother. He was taught to be respectful, but he had the habit of being selfish and egotistical... well, according to Naruto. It only made his smirk widen, his eyes softening as the rays of the sun shone down his pale skin, the warmth was nothing compared to his Naruto.

"I've been told"

Time passed by slowly for Sasuke as the bus came closer and closer to where his home was. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he felt nervous. With every passing minute, he could feel his chest constrict at the thought of his blond yelling or not seeing that oak tree. He closed his eyes and breathed out slowly. "You expecting something when you get home?" he almost forgot about Shikamaru, he man sitting next to him. They had made small talk and would end up in comfortable silence for a little while. Sasuke only opened his eyes, a small frown adorning his face.

"A yellow ribbon" Shikamaru raised his brow as the end of his lips curved in amusement. Sasuke glared and looked back out the window. The houses were beginning to become much more familiar to Sasuke and it made him more nervous on the inside. Shikamaru seemed to have sensed this only to shift slightly from his seat.

"Are we close?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the man and frowned.

"Close to what?"

"Well, by just observing your tense posture, you seem nervous coming home." Shikamaru's smile seemed both smug and understanding. Sasuke looked out the window one last time, his frown deepening just a little. The sun was now halfway alined to his eyesight, he could feel his heart tighten as he saw the leaves blow with the wind picking up. The thoughts of his blonde's hurt expression came back to his mind and it only made his heart feel heavier. Did Naruto really still want him? What would he do?

_If he doesn't want me back, then I'll stay on this bus. I'll try to forget about us, Naruto will forget about me. The blame is all on me for leaving him in the first place._ Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed. Could he really forget about Naruto? The years that they had spent together- fighting, annoying and showing their love in the only way both were able to? Could he really forget his blond if he didn't want him back? To forget those enjoyable moment with Naruto and seeing those azure eyes _sparkle_ when he would laugh, or the way the sun would shine down on his husband, making him look so... so angelic. Could he really leave all that behind?

He opened his eyes only to see that his stop had come. He got up and looked at Shikamaru one last time before the man smiled at Sasuke knowingly and saluted him with his pointer and middle finger. The aisle on the bus was short, however, to Sasuke it seemed to take him forever to reach the front of the bus door. His pulse was quickening and his mind was reeling with various thoughts. He stepped down the small stairs one by one as he looked straight ahead.

There was no one to greet him at the front door. The house was still the same ugly orange color that Naruto had so stubbornly told Naruto to paint. There was some gnomes placed in the front yard were some shrubs and roses were planted, but in all, the house still looked the same he had remembered it. After three years, it still hadn't changed. He took his first step forward to the house and then to the grass. He walked slowly and made his way to the white fence that led to the back yard.

He swallowed and could practically hear his heartbeat in his ears. He never felt this much nervousness, not even when he had been in court, waiting for the jury to make his verdict. Not when he had been placed in his cell and heard the other prisoners made wolf whistles at him as he walked by. No, it never frightened or made him nervous, and now that he was free, he still felt imprisoned.

He felt imprisoned and the one that has the key to his cell is either in the backyard or has given up on him. He swallowed once more as he felt his throat tighten, his gaze on the grass- trying hard to see where he was walking so that he wouldn't stumble with the jittery feeling in his system. He made his way to where he knew the oak tree would be. He would still feel that _joy_ when he looked into Naruto's eyes and held his hand a little tighter as the words _"I do"_ finally escaped his lips and was heard from all their friends and family.

He looked up and felt every fiber in his body freeze.

He could practically cry right now if it wasn't for the fact that his brain would _not_ function at the moment. He wanted to speak, but again, _his brain just shut down_!

"Sasuke..." the voice alone made him regain some motor skills. His body moved without him even thinking twice about it and came to wrap his around around his husband of eight years. The first inhale of his blond was pure bliss as he held tighter, not wanting to let go.

"I'm so sorry, for... for everything" he could feel Naruto smile, his arms wrapped around him seconds ago, fitting perfectly against him. It was just perfect. "I thought... I..." Naruto chuckled and pulled away as he looked at dark ebony eyes. He had a teasing smile plastered on his face, his brow raised. Sasuke didn't seem to like that stare but for now, he could care less because he was here with _Naruto_.

"Sasuke Uchiha, were you actually-"

"Dobe, finish that sentence and I will personally see fit how much prison has changed a man" Naruto smirked, it made Sasuke's glare lessen at the sight of the sun shining down his blond, his eyes shining with love and relief. Sasuke gave a small smile, a smile that only Naruto could take out from him and pressed his lips into warm plump pink.

Sasuke could feel something inside his stomach expand and rush to his mouth as he heard Naruto moan into the kiss. The kiss was prolonged for a moment longer until Sasuke pulled away, licking his lips and still savoring the taste that was his husband. Naruto grinned and shifted his gaze to the oak tree in front of them. "So... what do you think?"

Sasuke only smile and placed his arms around Naruto's waist, feeling Naruto lean into the touch. They both looked at the oak three, finally being together after three long years.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was seeing. In front of them, the tree stood strong and tall surrounded by a hundred yellow ribbons round the old oak tree.

**~Owai~**

* * *

**A/N**: Reviews are highly appreciated but not mandatory. Nailej, I hope it meets your standards, I had difficulty writing it in Sasuke's point of view when the melody of the song was so upbeat and happy. XD Welp, thank you everyone.**  
**


End file.
